


Together

by loumauve (wintermallow)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermallow/pseuds/loumauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..and in those few, simple moments they’ll be at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spheeris1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/gifts).



> just a short one-shot. because I could. (reposted from tumblr)

here is what they both know: the time they have is not infinite. not limitless. any day could change everything.  
with each mission their knowledge - that time is short and they better live in the now before either of them is taken away (again) - grows.  
with each artifact that only just barely doesn’t kill them, or pull them apart, their knowledge grows.

so they don’t fight or argue. (much.) and on their off days they are never apart.  
and even though Helena has still so very much to learn about that brave new world, and as much as unread (or well-loved) novels tend to draw Myka in.. on those days they’ll stay in bed.  
no books. no distractions. only simple, pure closeness. together-ness. shared space, breath; love. uninterrupted.

and in those moments (while everyone knows not to disturb them) Helena will curl up and Myka will curl around her, and they’ll stay like that. almost as one, because they’ll get as close as they physically can to one another. (if they could they would stay like that forever.)

and Helena’s hand will brush away loose curls that have fallen into emerald eyes, while Myka will trace the elegant features she adores so very much with her fingertips. (the bridge of that nose, long lashes, cheekbones, soft and tender lips.) burning every detail deep into her memory.

if that leaves them longing, still, they’ll close every last gap. lips brushing against lips. dark unruly curls and silky (even darker) strands interwoven. limbs entwined. (pleasure shared.) until they forget all about endless wonder and the dangers within..  
  
until all that is left is  _HelenaandMyka_. together.

 

..and in those few, simple moments they’ll be at peace.


End file.
